


Sentinel Zeta (Prime) / Vela (oc)

by Aexa15BB



Series: Au Transformers Fusiones [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Estructura Guard Elite similara a TFA, F/M, Insinuación de petición de Amica, Sentinel es CASI buen mech, Sentinel no es Sentidick, Transformers AU, Transformers fusiones AU, Vela es la calma de Sentinel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: La subida y bajada de Sentinel Prime desde la vida de su Amica Endura, Vela.[Dirigencia del canon | DIFERENCIAS EXTRAS MUY, DEMASIADO AL CANON]
Relationships: Sentinel Prime (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Series: Au Transformers Fusiones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778455





	Sentinel Zeta (Prime) / Vela (oc)

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando cantan: Negro – Vela. Itálica – Sentinel Prime.  
> TFA, TFIDW1, Transformers AU, Au fusiones mech  
> Frangging = jodido, (Frag) joder, (Fragging/you/) Jodido (de persona)  
> Amica Endura = https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Amica_Endura  
> Intronet = ¿internet Cybertroniano?  
> Servos = dedos

**– Un día soleado, nada nos cuesta**

**Brisa de verano, nada nos cuesta** – Tararea Vela mirando a Sentinel, sonriendo de lado a lado.

Su amigo, nervioso y ansioso como nadie lo ha visto antes de la femmech recolectora. Sabia que estaba muy orgulloso de que matriz y el SENADO (eso era fragging difícil), pero igual de nerviosos y preocupado por tener este puesto. Jamás lo diría, sin embargo estaba bien contarlo a su próximamente _Amica._

– **Con el puesto, ¿qué harás? Ni idea –** continuo Vela, sonriendo le a Sentinel mientras se levantaba y tamboreaba su peto. Mientras hacía esto Sentinel se rió dignamente con ella. Vela le guiño un ojo mientras prendía su grabadora aderida – **Si todo lo que quieres, aquí esta** – Sentinel no refuto esa parte, era verdad.

Vela, la recolectora militar de datos, su amiga desde que entro decidió hacer un gran nombre aquí. Vela la que comió sus penas sin esperar más que el estuviera bien. Vela, la que sospecho que había sido una prueba o trampa... que cayo sin importarle que tan real fuera. Para la nueva suposición de Sentinel fue que era una femmech enviada de Primus para ayudarlo a subir.

**– Jugar con amigos, nada nos cuesta**

**Cantar la canción, nada nos cuesta –** Siguió canturreando Vela con la música de fondo y extendiendo una mano para bailar con el nuevo _Prime_. -- **Con el puesto, ¿qué harás? Ni idea --** siguió Vela mientra Sentinel en un muy orgullosa rodada de ojos, tomo sus manos para bailar con ella (por muy hilarante /mal/ que fuera una casi-minifembot y un mech próximo _Prime_ bailaran).

\-- _Puedo liderar a todos --_ dijo casi ilusionado Sentinel _Prime -- O incluso mejorar la situación_ \-- Vela le sonrió casi en desafió, después de eso. Juguetonamente claro.

\-- **Supongo, pero líder eres ya** \-- respondio Vela.

Sentinel en este momento sin aceptar, era Sentinel Zeta Major, un alto puesto. Ya tenia bastante poder.

\-- _Puedo ayudarte con tu trabajo_ \-- Ataco Sentinel, mientras cargaba el baile con una vuelta a Vela.

Vela levanto una ceja, eso no importaba tanto.

\-- **Con la Guard Elite voy a estar** \-- defendió Vela, mientras daba la vuelta con gracia y daba un caricia a los servos elegante nuevos del _Prime. un regalo del Senado, se recordo._

_\--_ _Por Intronet también puedes trabajar_ \-- Volvió a hablar petulante Sentinel, ahora, el girando al rededor de Vela, gachandose para cargarla y besar los _servos de goma_ de la pequeña femmech.

\-- **¿y tomamos un viaje mejor?** \-- dijo Vela abrazandose del cuello de Sentinel, mientras descansaba del ritmo.

\-- _Podría ser_ \-- Sentinel sonrió, la mejor propuesta que le han dado en ciclos solares.

\-- **Así es, vacaciones queremos, Vacaciones tendremos, Conocer otro lugar. --** Canto recargándose en Sentinel, tarareando la ultima muy bajo. Sonriendo mientras Sentinel también recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Vela, tambien tarareando la parte más tranquila.

Un momento tan relajante y dulce que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando un pequeña luz salía de sus cuellos unidos por la forma que estaban, muy cercas de-

\-- ¡Major Sentinel! -- La voz extranjera hizo que Sentinel soltara de golpe a Vela, dejando a la pequeña femmech caer y roda atras de las piernas de Sentinel mientras estaba en pose defensiva. -- ¡m-major! hay una nueva, que... quiere hablar con usted.

Sentinel suspira y da una orden con su tono de arrogancia que lo atenderá en su oficina, sobando su cuello, sintió algo ahí. Y cuando estuvo solo, se arrodillo a la Altura de Vela. -- Me tengo que ir, y bueno, el viaje lo planearemos más tarde -- dijo antes de besar el timo de su proxima amica y hacer una nota para pedirle eso en el viaje.

Vela le da un beso de mejilla de despedida y los dos dignos, orgullosos (y amable en un caso) a hacer su trabajo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vela no es una minibot, es solo, pequeña.
> 
> Inspiración de “Nada nos cuesta de Steven Universe”


End file.
